1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium silicon oxide, a titanium silicon oxide thin film, and a method for forming the titanium silicon oxide thin film. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel bismuth titanium silicon oxide, a thin film formed of the bismuth titanium silicon oxide, a method for forming the bismuth-titanium-silicon oxide thin film, a capacitor and a transistor using the bismuth-titanium-silicon oxide thin film, and an electronic device having the capacitor and/or the transistor. The novel bismuth titanium silicon oxide exhibits good dielectric properties that enables it to be used in a capacitor and a transistor in highly integrated memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration density of memory devices become greater, unit cell size and capacitor area become smaller. Accordingly, there have been many attempts to use a high dielectric constant material in order to form a high capacitance capacitor in a limited area. As a result, high dielectric constant materials, such as tantalum oxide (TaO), barium titanium oxide (BaTiO3), strontium titanium oxide (SrTiO3), have attracted more attention than conventional low dielectric constant materials such as SiO2 and Si3N4.
Although these high dielectric constant materials are available, it is necessary to manufacture 3-dimensional capacitors with these materials using, for example, metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) or atomic layer deposition (ALD) methods. However, these methods cause problems when applied to form such high dielectric thin films.
In order to make these precursors easily vaporizable, high temperatures are necessary to supply and vaporize the same. However, high temperatures shorten the lifespan of parts of film formation systems and equipment. Moreover, when a multi-component film is formed using these high dielectric materials, different kinds of precursors mixed in a single cocktail solution interact with one another so that the stability of the precursor solution degrades during storage.